Life in Inferno
by ScarletFalcon
Summary: Usagi life went from bad to worse. Her mother is dead. Her father is a drunk. And no she is being threaten of being homeless. How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

This is ScarletFalcon's first ever fanfiction. And she is hoping that people will agree with her that this is a good story. She worked very hard on it and it means more to her than anything. You can review for good or bad. I may know what is good or bad. So please review. And I need to know what to crossover it with. You can pick for yourselves. So please review.

Usagi's life went from bad to worse. Her mother is dead. Her father is drunk. And she has the threat of being homeless over her head. Without the help of her "friends" Usagi has to grow up and learn some important lessons in life before her and her brother's life is gone. With a few surprise chapters.

_Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave us? Why did you have to leave?_

Usagi Tuskino stood over her mother's grave. The fall wind gave of warning of winter was coming soon. She paid no attention to it at all. Her thoughts of her past lives with her mother flashed through her eyes. But not a single tear fell out of her eye. Not one. Her black coat didn't cover the ice and pain that swirled around her heart. Her 'friends' left quite a long time ago. And her brother and father left a few minutes ago. She stayed all along in the graveyard. Threatening clouds of a storm blew overhead.

She looked up. The dark clouds begin to build. At times she would run away and cry. But today she wouldn't cry. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Her mother was gone. And she had no one else. Her father went to a different personality when he received the news of his' wife's death. Instead of his usual caring loveable self he became a drinker. He cursed very loudly. He would leave and wouldn't come back for over three days. He came in and out with different women. Once or twice Usagi pushed the women out because they were making too much noise. Now what her father was too her was Kenji. Shingo was still young. Not even in his teens yet. She had to take care of him. She had to learn. She had to know. She had to change.

Thunder rolled above her. She stood still. Her life was falling a part. Her mother was gone. That was that. She died in a robbery. The shooter was never found. Usagi shivered as she saw her mother's cold lifeless body in the hospital. As the rain begin to fall. Usagi smiled. The lightening flashed and brightened the sky. She sat near the grave of her mother and told her mother of her being a scout as the storm went on.

Shingo Tuskino glanced out of the window into the pouring rain. His father had left as soon as he got out of the car. Shingo spent half of his time there crying for his mother. His crying remembered him of his sister, Usagi. She hadn't come from the graveyard and he became worried. He loved his sister. He wanted the best for her. He may have laughed at her and made from of her but he only did that because he didn't know any other way of doing it. He wanted her out of harm's way. He wanted her to not to worry. He didn't want her to fear. And he wanted her with him.

A dark figure walked up to the door. He prayed that it wasn't Kenji. He caught a glimpse of gold as lightening flashed. He dashed to the door and opened it. Usagi smiled at him and said, "Hello."

Shingo had no words to say. He pulled her in and shut and locks the door. She took off her wet coat and shoes. "What were you doing out there, Usa-chan?" Shingo asked. Usagi ringed out her hair. "I was thinking, Ingo-Chan. Just thinking," she answered without looking at him. He didn't accept that answer. "About what? IT must have been pretty important for you to stay in the rain for over thirty minutes," he said. She didn't answer him. But she looked at a picture on the wall.

The picture was the picture of them when they went to the fair last year. Their mother was smiling like she usually does. She held a big blue bear holding an "I Love You" candy box. Kenji was looking very proud of himself. He had a big red lipstick kiss on his left cheek. Usagi held onto a smaller silver bunny with a black bow. Shingo was wearing a jester hat looking very funny.

She looked at the picture for a very long time. Her eyes were vacant and held no emotion. Shingo shivered seeing his sister look like that. She stared at it. Shingo shook it off. "Usagi, you're wet. Go change before you get an cold," he said pushing her away from the picture. "Is Kenji here?" she asked. "No," he answered. She smiled. "Thanks for the reminder Ingo-Chan. I won't take long so you can have one okay?" she asked. He nodded. She ran up the stairs. Shingo looked at the picture. "Okay, Usagi," he whispered. He begins to go up stairs. He stopped himself. He made sure he locked the doors.

Shingo awaken up to the delicious smell of breakfast. With a soft growl he pushed himself up. _Kenji is cooking. The old baka has lost his mind. As far as we know he may have poisoned it. Better throw it out before Usagi gets a hold of it…Usagi. My sweet, sweet Usagi what happened to you? It seems out of all the people you were the one who was hurt most of all. I'll protect you. I promise I will. _He didn't see the small crescent moon flash across his forehead in one second.

When he was dressed the aroma of breakfast was still clinging in the air. He made a slow pace downstairs. Music of one of Usagi's favorite songs played softly on the radio. Shingo shook the thought of why his father was listening to one Usagi's songs and entered the kitchen with shock.

Usagi smiled. "Morning Ingo-Chan. I hope you like breakfast from Kilo's. I don't know to cook, big surprise there. But I hope to get a job to gain money to learn how. Or maybe take home ECT. But I don't want to risk burning down the school," she laughed. Three plates were pulled out filled with delicious food. Two was bigger then the other.

His first question was to ask how did she get the money. But he feared it would be something unpleasant. His second question was that what job was she taking. And his last question was if their father was here. But he didn't ask those questions because for one thing: it was her life not his. And that if there was three plates his father had to be there. Without any more questions he just sat down and begin eating.

Usagi gave him a great big smile. She picked up the biggest plate that was there and headed up stairs. Shingo stopped eating and picked at his plates. He counted the minutes she was up there.

Shingo tapped his plate impatiently to a rhyme of his own. 56. 57. 58. 59. 6 minutes. He begins to get uncomfortable. She been up there five minutes too many. He wouldn't dare go up there for some reason. He feared the worst sometimes for something so little likes giving your father food. Sometimes his fears were right. Sometimes they were wrong.

At 6 minutes and 53 seconds Usagi came down with a vacant look in her eyes. Her eyes were too vacant. When her feet reached the steps five before the ground she tripped. Shingo jumped up. Her body came crashing down. As he ran up she wasn't moving.

The worst came into his mind. Her eyes opened up. She made fast moving breaths. He bends down to her. "Usagi?" he asked. Usagi turned to him. She smiled slowly. "Clumsy me, no?" she asked. "Can you get up?" he asked. She made a grab for the railing. With much effort and help she stood. She winced. "It's your ankle," Shingo said. "I'm alright. Its just shock is all," she said. "What's that noise?"

They winced. Kenji looked down to them with anger. Usagi turned to him. "I fell," she replied quietly. "Figures. You're nothing but a klutz, Usagi." That burned her a lot but she pretended it was her ankle. Shingo could see this. He walked down to them. "That ankle better not disturb you in your work, Usagi," he hissed. "It won't," she whispered even quieter.

_Work? _Shingo was confused. Kenji glared down to him. "What are you looking at, rat?" he asked. He looked down. Kenji glared at Usagi. "I bet you didn't tell him," he said. "No, sir. I was about to," she said. Kenji rolled his eyes. "Dismissed!" he ordered. Usagi grabbed onto Shingo's hand. She limped up the stairs with him.

She took him to his room. She locked the door. As she sat he did so. Usagi made a big sigh. "Shingo," she started with a pause, "Kenji is threatening to throw us out of the house. Let me finish! He told me that since his wife was dead he had no more reasons to keep us here. Now when I begged him to let us to stay he made an offer for us. He said he will keep us on the count of us doing what he say exactly when he say it. He couldn't argue with him. And if we told anyone he would do something… but I don't know what. Now, I'm trying to get a job to help us get a new apartment until then we will have to agree to his demands. I need your help on this Shingo. I can't do this alone."

Shingo was in shock. How could Kenji be so evil. To even think of throwing his children out was unthinkable. Shingo glanced at his sister. She didn't look at him. But he did saw one tear falling down her eye. He jumped in her arms. "I'll do whatever to help. I'll help. I'll help," he repeated.

Usagi finally finished cleaning the kitchen and she was sore. She got up hearing a few bones pop. She exited the kitchen. Kenji was gone. She looked around. The whole house was sparkling clean. Shingo was out shopping. She took off her gloves. _Time to take a little nap. _The phone ranged. She cursed silently. She answered.

"Hello?" _"Hi. This is Kelly from the Tokyo's General Hospital. I heard of your report and loved you right away. When can you work?" _ Usagi made a silent thank you. "How about Monday. Can I work near the evening? Like from 9:00 a.m. to 9:30 p.m. And when school starts from 3:00 p.m. to 9:30 p.m.?" _"Perfect. You will receive your uniform from the front desk on Monday. Welcome to the group, Miss Usagi." _"Thank you. You don't know how much this will help me."

Usagi smiled. She had a job. She was going to get money. Sure that meant having Shingo stay with Kenji for five hours and thirty minutes but he was strong enough. She was going to her first guest now.

"Hello?" The old man and doctor looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought only one would be here," she apologized. "Oh no. Come right on in," said the doctor. Usagi smiled. She entered the room.

They shook hands. "You must be the new helper. I am Doctor Falcon. But you can call me Brad. This is Senior Valley. He just awaken from an two week coma," Dr. Falcon said. "Hello. I am Usagi Tuskino." She received laughter. "Bunny of the Moon," said Valley, "Very cute." Usagi smiled. "My mother named me," she said, "Ikkou Tuskino." Dr Falcon's face turned very white. "I am sorry about her. I read of her in the newspaper. She was shot," Dr. Falcon said. "Yes. But we are getting by. And thank you for you sympathy," Usagi said.

Valley grabbed her hands in his. "You're a good child, Chibi Tuskino," he said. Usagi smiled. "Thank you. I'll be fine," she said. But he saw a small amount of pain flicker through her eyes over and over again. Dr. Falcon ruffled her hair. "See you around, Tuskino," he said. He exited. "Well, young lady. I'm quiet bored. Can you tell about one of your exciting young teenage days. They always get me." They laughed.

So that is it of the first chapter. And for you to know. I can't continue with 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I still don't know what exactly I will cross over it yet. But I'm getting there. This is where we last was off:

"_Well young lady. I'm quite bored. Can you tell about one of your exciting young teenage days? They always get me." They laughed._

And now.

Shingo nibbled onto his bread. Now that the summer was almost over they will have to go to school again. As he put his bread down he begin to think over his thoughts of helping Usagi's and his' lives.

_School is starting. We can attend as soon as it starts. Usagi or myself can forge the papers if Kenji won't do it. At least Kenji didn't take that from us. Now to think about Usagi. Her job and the extra work is tiring her out so if I try hard enough I can do at least half of her work. But knowing Usagi she won't allow it. I'll figure out a way. Then I need to cheer her up. Besides food what else does Usagi like that won't take money. Because Usagi wouldn't like it me using money that we might need. When we were young Usagi liked going to the attic looking at all the pictures of our grandparents. And then there is that surprise box that grandpa gave me to give to her if she was ever sad like this. It's worth a shot._

Shingo silently knocked on Usagi's door. Kenji was down stairs recovering from a hangover. No answer was given. He tried again. The same response. He entered. At first all he saw was a bare wall wear Usagi's old collectable's use to be. Then he saw a lot of things missing. Finally he saw Usagi sleeping at her desk with at least a dozen of papers surrounding her. Her cat, Luna, was asleep also. Trying to make as little noise as possible he crept over.

The first letters he saw was in red. OVER FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS! Shingo quickly but silently picked up the sheet. He sat on her bed and begin to read.

"Dolls and stuffed animals will be given to three family with girls for fifty dollars per family. Collectables will be given to a trading shop with a bag full of more stuffed animals for two with babies. They will buy them for fifty dollars per family. Seventy-five dollars for the family with twins. Half of my clothes for one hundred dollars for a family with a girl my size. And finally for thirty-five dollars a make-up kit. A total of $410.00!"

Shingo dropped the paper. He couldn't believe she did that! He looked around. And that was only half of the stuff that was missing. Shingo sat there to gather his thoughts. He turned the paper over. On the back was a list of apartments. Some were way out of the district. _She's planning on moving! _

Shingo glanced at his sister's direction. He was hurt that she did all of this without him. But he understood why she did it. He stood and put the paper back. The rest of the papers were jobs for all the apartments. Or they were schools and after school activities. The last sheet of paper had two names on it. Serenity Wilts. Apollo Wilts. Shingo didn't bother to question himself what the names were for. Neither did he try to wake us Usagi. He just left the room and pondered on more of what he could do.

Three days after Shingo found about the money Usagi finally had the apartment owned. She had what was left of her things packed. Now all she had to do was to tell Kenji and Shingo. She first would tell Kenji.

Usagi looked at the clock. 12:00. She sighed. All the lights were off and Shingo was sleep. Kenji was gone. But she knew he would be coming tonight. She heard the door open and a few curses. He stepped up the stairs. She opened her door and met him as soon as he opened his door. "I need to talk to you," she said. He raised an eyebrow but let her in.

Kenji placed down his keys and laid down. "What?" he asked shutting his eyes. She sighed. "I was thinking-" she was interrupted. "Well isn't that a change. This should be good. But make it quick I need my sleep," he said. "Shingo and I been thinking. Since staying here brought to many bad memories we thought if we could move," she half-lied. He didn't make a response. But he did lay up and turn her way.

"Moving?" he asked. She nodded. "No." he said. "Why?" she asked. He smirked. "Because if there is moving involve there will be of getting rid of old stuff to make room. Now you and Shingo are old to me. And well I will have to get rid of one of you won't I?" he asked. She didn't answered.

"You don't really think Shingo will be able to take himself?" Kenji asked. "No, I don't think he will be able to take care of himself. He's barely 13 years old!" They were trying to keep their voices down hoping they won't wake up Shingo.. "Then why in the hell did you bring up this crap of moving! I tell you this. If we ever move-" She interrupted him. "Why do you think I added you in moving! I have enough money for only Shingo and myself to move. You…you can do what you want. You can even pretend we were never born," she said. "You? Moving?" He stood. Kenji's voice grew into a shout. "Listen here you ungrateful little maggot if you even consider of moving I will-" "You will do what?" Her voice grew into a shout. "Now you will listen to me. You're a drunk! You're a low life worm! And you try to bring people down by having them think you are higher than them. A lie! That's what you are! You never really cared for my mother. She was just some woman you could play with! Just like a little tramp toy!"

Slap!

Usagi touched the red mark on her cheek. She couldn't believe he did that. She didn't look at him in the eye. Tears begin to fill her eyes. But she didn't allow not one to drop. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. She finally looked at him in the eyes.

She glared at his eyes. "I have my stuff packed. I'm getting Shingo and his stuff packed. Then we're leaving," she said deadly calm. She walked out.

Usagi turned on his lights. "Shingo! Get up!" He moaned. She grabbed one of his bags from under the bed and begin to fill it with his clothes. "Shingo! Get up!" He jumped up. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. "Help me get your clothes. Forget about your toys and anything you may not need. We're moving! Tonight!" she said. He stopped for a moment. He saw the bruised cheek and her tears and didn't want to ask what happened. He grabbed another bag and begin to fill it up.

Kenji walked in the room. "You're nothing without me. You know that?" he asked Usagi. She didn't answer him but kept on filling the bag. "You won't last a day in the world," he said. She glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something. But shut her mouth again. She stood. "Keep filling Shingo. I'll get my bags. Meet me in the TV room. And hurry!" she said. She left. As soon as Shingo was finished he walked passed Kenji. Kenji grabbed onto his arm.

They stared into each other's eyes. "If you leave…your lives will be a living hell," Kenji said. Shingo pulled his arm away. "What's the difference from being here?" Shingo asked and left.

"Usagi what's happening!" Luna asked. Usagi looked at Luna. She bend down to her favorite feline and guardian. "Luna," she started, "Meet me at this apartment." She placed a bow around Luna's neck with a tag hanging from it. "Go to a human you think you can trust. Show whoever it is your tag. If they drop you off and we're not there make them go away. Do you here me! Don't ask me why just yet. Okay Luna?" she asked. Luna didn't answer. "Okay Luna?" she asked again. Luna nodded. Usagi kissed her forehead. She walked out. Luna looked around. Everything was gone.

Usagi grabbed their bags and headed outside. Outside was a cab. She pushed Shingo in and put their bags in. "Where to miss?" asked the cab driver. Usagi looked at the door that Kenji stood in. "Cherry Hill Park," she said. He didn't ask why they had bags. Usagi got in and they drove off. Kenji lit a cigarette. "They'll be back," he said.

As Usagi paid the man Shingo walked outside of the park gates. He sat against a pole. Usagi stood in the spot as the cab drove off. She looked down. She sighed. She turned to Shingo. "I guess you want explanation huh?" she laughed. He shook his head. "No, I guess not. I read the sheets. I only have a few questions," he said. She grabbed her bags and sat by him. "Go a head."

"Where did you get that bruise mark?" he first asked. "Kenji. We had a heated argument and it became out of hand," she said. "Where are we living now?" he asked. She answered, "We're living in an apartment. It's called the Classic Hill. It's in the Highland District." He put his head down. "So far away?" he whispered. "So far it's the only apartment in which I can rent and have money left for the basic things," she answered. "How will we get there?" he asked. "If we're lucky we can grab a bus or a cab. If not-" she stopped short. Shingo paused before finally asking, "Can we ever return?" She didn't answer right away. She stood. "Let's go. It's still late," she said not answering the question.

Shingo yawned. They were lucky enough to catch a bus there. He looked out the window. _We'll we couldn't get that box. But we did get away from Kenji. That's good._

He looked at his sister. She was already sleeping. He yawned again. He couldn't fall asleep. He smiled. _If I fall asleep then we might miss our stop. And we don't want that do we. _Shingo stretched.

Luna sat herself on a bench. Her eyes was filled with tears. "Oh Usagi, I promise I would take care of you. But how can I do that if you keep secrets from me. I was so blind in trying to make Crystal Tokyo and keep the peace I haven't even noticed what your life was going through. How can I be so stupid? So blind that I didn't see your pain when it was right in my face." She buried her head in her legs. "Well aren't you a pretty kitty?"

Luna looked up. The boy smiled. "I can out here to catch a few breezes. But it seems I caught a cat. Now what are you doing out here, little cat?" he asked. He picked her up. He read the note. "Oh, Luna is your name. I don't see why not. You have the perfect little moon on your forehead. I guess I can take you to your owners tomorrow. Tonight you will spend the night with me if that is alright with you?" he asked. Luna meowed merrily even though her heart was stinging with pain. He smiled. He walked away.

Well that is it for Chapter 2. How do you like it. I think I did pretty well.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to say that I cannot continue the story without knowing of what to cross it over with. Sorry. But as soon as I know what exactly I am crossing it over with I shall continue with the story. I promise. And guess what it's yours for the choosing. I'm sure I'll figure out a way to cross it over with.


End file.
